


Phone Booth

by Emz0



Category: Samurai Flamenco
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, basically just some grinding, phone booth sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz0/pseuds/Emz0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's meet at the phone booth." Basically, the first time they went to that phone booth. De-anon from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: ""Let's meet at the phone booth." Why is it THE phone booth?. Perhaps the two of them had a hot mess of a groping/makeout session while leaning against the back of it? "  
> If anyone has a better idea for a title, feel free to tell me. I shouldn't be allowed to name my stories. orz

 

"Hey Goto-san, have you ever used a phone booth before?"

Hidenori looks back to see his companion stopped a few feet behind him. "Of course, who hasn't?"

Masayoshi looks at him with a pout, "Well, I haven't."

The cop chuckles and makes his way back to the blonde."Seriously? What, do you want me to show you?" 

"Would you?" Hazama looks up at him with way too much hope shining in his eyes.

Goto sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." He walks up to the phone booth, opens the door, and motions for Masayoshi to follow him in.

The model bounds up behind him, quickly joining him inside the booth.

Goto closes the glass door, "Okay, it's pretty much like a normal phone, but first you have to put-"

"Boy, it's really crowded in here." Hazama wriggles trying to make more room for himself.

"No duh, it's only meant for one person. Stop twitching or you're going to hit me-" Goto stops and inhales sharply.

The blonde freezes and looks to the other, "Ah, I'm sorry Goto-san I didn't mean to touch you there."

Hidenori looks away and coughs, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "It's fine, just-"

The boy stops and grins. "Unless, of course, you liked it." 

Goto's face glows bright red as he mumbles quietly to himself.

Masayoshi laughs and leans forward, bringing their lips together. He pulls away shortly. "I'm gonna take that as a yes, but if you want me to stop at anytime just tell me."

The older one just nods his head in understanding. Hazama smiles and immediately brings their lips back together.

Goto leans back against the glass wall and deepens the kiss. He feels the heat slowly pooling in his groin. The officer bucks up into the other and feels him moan into the kiss.

Hazama pulls away and moves down to kiss along the other's jawline. He grinds down onto Goto, ensnaring a groan from the other man's throat.

The blonde continues to roll his hips forward against the cops. Goto's back arches back into the phone booth wall as he gasps out, "I really don't think this is what phone booths are for."

Masayoshi laughs lightly and presses back against Goto, his laughter quickly turning into a soft moan. “Really? I wouldn't know.”

"You may be a brat, but I really don't think I can hold out much longer." Goto breathes out heavily.

The model leans forward and purrs into the other's ear, "Then just cum now for me."

Hidenori tenses as he feels himself come undone.

Masayoshi follows right after him with a sharp intake of breath.

They both stand in silence for a moment before Goto says, "We should probably go before someone comes along. Also, I don't know about you, but I could use a change of underwear now."

The blonde laughs and quickly agrees. He opens the door and steps back out into the crisp night air.

The two start their walk before Hazama stops, "Ah! But Goto-san, you never showed me how to use the pay phone!"

Goto smirks, "I guess I'm going to have to show you some other time."


End file.
